Book of One-Shots
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: Its just story after story of one-shots I think of while I get back to writing.
1. Punishment (Goku x Vegeta)

_Sky: Its me. Just trying something new with my stories. Just a bunch of one shots of some of my favorite pairings._

 _Vegeta: She will be working on HSLS (Highschool Love Story) she hasn't forgotten. Just ran out of ideas. I won't let her forget about my story._

 _Sky: Shush, now to the first one shot of the day about Goku and Vegeta. Tell me what you think._

* * *

 **In Vegeta's POV...**

Any minute now he will walk right through that door. And I have done nothing to clean this house. Nothing. Is it my fault I like his punishments? We have been in this relationship ever since Bulma past away which was...3 years ago. I needed someone to dominate me. And he needed some to take care of since his wife left him. I love when we role play. He does to. Especially when I dress in cosplay as I am now. I have on this dirty little maid outfit. Don't judge me.

I start to freeze as I hear the clicking of keys and a lock. He's here.

"Vegeta, I'm home..."

Kakarot starts to look around the house to see what I have done today. He looks at me helluva pissed when he realized I haven't even vacuumed.

"Well, seems like someone enjoyed sitting on their ass today. What the hell do you think I am? Someone to come home to do all the work while little princeling's ass is being sitted.

I don't think so. Seems like some wants a punishment." He looks at me expectedly. It's time for me to beg.

"Please, don't I'll have it all clean and spottless in no time. I was just tired you see. Oh, baby please don't spank me again." I begged with emotions clear in my voice. I like the spankings he gives me. They set me off in all the right ways. But he's expression softens.

"Fine. Then I won't give you the spanking. But I have something else in store for you. Go to the bed room. In the closet there is a pink dress there put it on and wait for me on the bed. Go." His voice was soft but demanding.

I go to our bedroom, look in the closet and as he said there was a brand new hot pink dress with shoes and stockings to match. My, my, my Kakarot really does have a thing for cross dressing.

As I put them on I wonder what Kakarot has a the agenda today. Maybe today is special. Maybe.

Kakarot comes into the room as a level four Super Sayian. He hardly ever uses that to fuck me. Hardly.

"Sit."

Kakarot inspects me from head to toe. And he smiles.

"I see you got the hint and added the shoes and stockings."

We make eye contact as he comes toward me. He kissed me. Passionately. Something is wrong hear very wrong.

He lightly pushes me on my back and starts to feel up my thigh. Though it feels so good. I feel wrong like I'm missing something here. Without notice something is inserted into me anal. It surprised me, so I gasped.

Kakarot smiles evilly at me as he shows me he has a remote. He starts to pace back and forth as he starts questioning me.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No." I answer truthfully.

Kakarot looks up as if he is hurt.

"Really?"

"I don't really pay much attention to the time. The last time I had a birthday was 40 years ago." I said again truthfully.

Kakarot's eye sadden a bit. But he turns so I wouldn't see.

"Should I know what today is? Is it in important in anyway?" I asked.

He looked at me. Then he took the remote and pressed the button. I felt something vibrate from inside of me. It's literally right at my prostate. I couldn't hold the moan of shock and pleasure.

"Ahhhh!"

"Now Vegeta. Mark your calendar for this. For every year on this day and another day like today we will do two thing. Role play and spar. Now do you know why will do these things?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no' and I felt the thing be turned up a bit more.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Today is the first day we met Vegeta. The first day I lied eyes on you. How could you not know?!" Kakarot was getting angry with me. By now the thing inside me was at full power there was no way it could go any higher. But he just had to prove me wrong.

Kakarot turned to dial up until it wouldn't turn anymore. And it started to move in and out of me. Like I was getting fuck by a moving vibrator. And I loved every minute of it.

"Now remember this day. So, we won't have a repeat of this again."

I shook my head. As I started to moan.

"Kaka...Kaka please take me. Baby please." I begged him. I could take it anymore.

He smiled at me happily.

He undid his shash from around his waist to release his long throbbing cock. Then he positioned his head.

"Wait...wait what about the thing inside me already?" I said shyly.

"What about it?" He said as he plumeted into me. He fucked me right with the machine that was inside of me. I came at least 7 or more time. I lost count after 3 to be honest.

He came hard inside of me for the last time finally falling out of level four he took the machine out of me and whisper into my ear.

"Remember this day. So this won't happen again."

But in my mind it said as...

"Forget this day. So this can happen again."

Oh, and I will forget this day. Like I said the first time I love his punishments.


	2. King and Queen (Vegeta x Goku)

_Sky: Here is both side of this story in one. Trunks x Goten and Vegeta x Goku._

 _Vegeta and Trunks: Enjoy!_

* * *

Goku's POV...

It's Bulma's birthday bash. At didn't want to go but...Goten wanted to see Trunks. He said it was important.

So here we are. The famous Son family. I went out on my own for a little star gazing hoping to calm my nerve. While I seemed to droze off, have that vision again.

That vision of the crest in the shape of a V with little designs and such. It was on the arm of a man with flame like hair. He had a bang covering the left side of his dominant widow's peak. He smiles at me. He's holding out his hand and he says...

"Come find me...please. I'm lost without you."

I snap back to my sense to see nothing around me but grass. Man, who is the guy? And why does he keep invading my dreams?

Is he sayian? I don't know, but somehow I feel drawn to him. Like we belong together.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party with the rest of your human friends?"

"Hi, Vegeta."

"Hn."

He sit besides me and doesn't say anything. I de ice to ask him. About my mysterious man.

"Say, Vegeta. On Vegeta-sei if a man had dreams about another man, what does that mean?" I asked.

Vegeta looked like he was going to hit me then the question registered.

"Well, a sayian only ever has dreams about their one true mate. And since you are dreaming about yours, I'm guessing, that means he must still be alive. Well, what does it look like?"

"He."

"What?"

"You said 'What does it look like?' When it is a he."

"Fine. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's tall and slender. His hair is somewhat like yours. Except he has a bang in front of his face almost reaching his eye to the left side. On the shoulder part of his right arm he has this werid tattoo. Its shaped like a 'V'. And he always smiling at me telling me to come find that he is lost without me." I said thinking intently. When I turn to see Vegeta he looks as if he has just saw a ghost.

"Could you draw he werid looking tattoo?"

I drew on the grass the tat. And Vegeta's eyes got bigger. He got up and started to pace. He finally came to a stop and told me to follow him. He lead me back to were the GR was.

"I don't want to spar, Vegeta." I said.

Vegeta just continued to walk ahead. Which forced me to follow. Then he open the GR door and walked all the way to the back. He pulled up something like a trap door. He turned to me and pointed at it.

"After you. Love." Vegeta grind his teeth together while saying the last word.

Against my better judgement I went in the little trap door thingy. And there was like a whole other world down he. It was beautiful. Fill with a bunch of drawn picture somebody that looked like me.

I looked at one of the pictures. It was a picture of a man holding a sheet covering up his private area with a look of lust in his eyes.

Another picture had a man being placed on a bed. He had his hand covering up his private areas but he seem to be beckoning someone with the other hand. Looking around the room I see all of these pictures. I turn to look at Vegeta and he is hold a picture of my mysterious man.

"Is this him?" He said.

I shook my head nervously. For some reason my body seemed hot.

"Kakarot, this is a picture of me. When I was 28." I looked at Vegeta.

I turned to look at the picture of the man on the bed but I looked more closely. And I was right. It was me.

"How long have you been have these...these dreams?"

"Ever since Namek." I said.

He walks toward one of the drawing picking one from the brunch so I could see it. It was painted this time. It was me, in the most lustfully, sinful way possible. On my knees, facing him probably begging to be taken.

"Funny, I have been having these dreams all my life." Vegeta said.

"You were lost." I said.

"Then I was found. You were scared."

"Now, I'm brave."

I knew there was a reason why I felt so at ease around Vegeta. He...His soul, his very life it protects me. Ever since he landed. I wasn't scared anymore.

It was as if the moon heard our confession and shine a little bit brighter. Even through we couldn't see it we felt it. Then it hit me.

"Do you have a bed here?" I asked.

"Of course. I need somewhere to jack off to you at." He said jokingly and I couldn't help but blush.

We went into this room. It was a king size bed in the middle with a drawing board at the foot of it.

"I do some of my best work in here. One hand on the pencil the other on my-"

"Vegeta, please my body is hot enough as it is you are not helping."

"Though I could."

Before I knew it my body was pressed onto the bed. We met in a powerful kiss. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear in my ear. When he released me from the kiss my face drawed up in pleasure. I needed him. And I needed him now.

He took off his shirt. As he continue to kiss me everywhere. Placing I forgot I had in this one lustful moment. Before I knew it I was naked. And so was he. And he was in his rightful position. On top of me.

"Do I need to prepare you? Or have you already did that?" He said smirking. And I shivered.

"Inside me. Please." I begged though it was barely above a whisper.

"As you wish my Queen."

He position himself at my entrance. He slowly entered me. Fast enough so I didn't feel the pain but slow enough so I could feel his length.

I whimper. He knows what I want.

But I have feeling I have ask for it.

Suddenly it's like the world went dark. Skin, moans and groans. Sweat, touches and licking. I went like that all the way up until the morning. When I woke up I smell fresh paint. I look to see Vegeta. Only a younger looking Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you look so much younger." I said surprised.

"As do you. Look my new masterpiece." I said smiling.

It was me. I was in a sayian warrior uniform only mine was red with a cape. And I had a crown on my head and my body was a little bit more slender. Upon seeing that I sudde ly feel a pain on the crook of my neck. I touch it.

"It must heal. Relax it will heal." Vegeta said.

"We are bonded. So that means we will always be together." I said more then asked.

Vegeta smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

He whispers to me...

"You are my Queen and I am your King. You are my love and that will never change."

I feel the tears come down my face. He kisses them way gently almost like he is a different person. And we are different. Different with each other. As we talk to each other we hear the door open. I turn to see the shocked faces of all of my friends and family.

"Goku, is that you? You look younger. Much younger. Like a teenager almost." Krillian said.

I get up off of the bed as the sheet falls to the ground and I push past them without a second thought. I turn to see my King standing there.

"My King. Come, your Queen acquires your assistance." I said hold out my had to a young Vegeta with only bottoms on.

"Where are you two going?" Chichi asked angrily.

"The Sayian King and Queen has some wishing to do." Vegeta said as we left.

Vegeta will be a great King on the New Vegeta-sei. As will I be as their Queen.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Maybe..._**

* * *

 _Sky: So as you can see I got a little carried away with this. But here it is. I may continue this. I don't know yet. But the Trunks and Goten part will be up later today. I'm sleepy. Good morning and Good night._

 _Vegeta: My Queen. Come it is late, shall we be bedded._

 _Goku: We shall, my King._

 _Sky: Oh, boy. ;)_


	3. Friends Or Something More (Trunks x Gote

_Sky: I haven't been updating in a while. I'm sorry. Forgive me. *runs and hides*_

 _Vegeta: Oh, man up you pathetic earth woman._

 _Trunks: If she is a woman, how is she to man up?_

 _Vegeta: Shut the hell up._

 _Sky: *comes from hiding spot* There is no sex scene this time but there will be next time. Promise._

 _Turles: When am I going to have a one shot?_

 _Sky: When I write you one now shoo. Next One shot I'm writing is a pairing with Bardock in it. And you'll never guess who it will be. And its not any of you in this room right now._

 _Vegeta, Turles, and Trunks: *looks around then all rolls eyes* Whatever._

 _Sky: Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Bulma's birthday bash. And I was going to do it. I was going to tell Trunks about my feelings for him. I need to. I walk into my dad's room to see he's not ready.

"Daddy, why aren't you changed for the party?" I said.

"I don't think we're going to that party. Goten, daddy doesn't feel right."

"But I need to see Trunks. Today. It has to be today. It's important." I said as I put on one of my best pout faces.

"Okay. Okay. We'll go. Just don't give me that look. Please." He said.

I smiled at him then gave him space to get dressed. We hopped in the car, mother didn't want us flying or ITing, so we took the car. As soon as I got there I went in the house to look for Trunks.

"Oh, hey Goten." Bulma said.

"Happy 38th Birthday, Bulma. Is Trunks here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Yea, upstairs in his room." She said pointing. I think she looked back to were I was suppose to be but I was already upstairs.

I knocked on Trunks door. He didn't answer. So I knocked again. I called his name through the door. Then I heard some noise and Trunks opened the door. He smiled when he saw it was me.

 _"So, Trunks. Why aren't you at the party?" I said starting._

 _"Cause I don't want to go."_

 _"Trunks, I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you. I have for a very long time." I said smiling hoping for the best._

 _Trunks started to laugh at me. He started pointing and laughing. He stood up straight gripping his sides._

 _"That's gay. Why would you even come here and say that to me? What do I look like to you, a fag? As if I'd love someone as slow and as sum as you. Do you even know how old I am? I'm 16. I don't want no guy clinging to me. Whatever. Get out, you fag."_

I blink my eyes as I feel them start to water. Then I look up. And I notice something. I haven't even knocked on the door yet. That was so scary. Maybe this was the wrong idea. Maybe I shouldn't tell Trunks how I feel. What if it ended up happening just like that? What if he said he doesn't like me enough to even be a friend?

I just stand at the door thinking about what I should do. The tears are still very real in my eyes. Even if my mind did just played a worst case scenario.

I finally make up my mind to turn around and go back downstairs. That's when I hear the door up. I turn to see Trunks. I still must be crying because he looked as if he wanted to hug me.

"Chibi, what's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you." I said turning around to leave.

That's when Trunks grabbed my shoulder and pulls me into his room as he locks and shuts the door. Wait, what?

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked.

"So people won't hear you screaming. Ya know, with my room being sound proof and all." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

So, this is how it going to go, huh? Me being raped by the love of my life. I feel weird inside. Is that a good thing?

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have the beat it out of you?" He asked.

 _Ohhhhhhhhhh..._

I stop crying and I start blushing. I am a pervert. Think my friend would stoup so low as to raping me.

"Goten, are you okay? Maybe you're sick? Cause a few minutes ago you were crying now your blushing." Trunks said confused. I look away in utter and complete shame.

Trunks cups me cheek and makes me look at him. My eyes look into to his icy blue one. He's so close. I...I can't take it. I lean forward and kiss him square on the lips.

"I...I...I...I l..love you, Tr..Trunks. I have for a very long time. And if you hate me then that's okay. I live with it. Just please don't hurt me." I said cry once more.

I close my eyes tight to scared to look. Then I feel a hand on my cheek again. And then I feel lips. Lips on my lips. His kissing me back but why.

"I know. I knew you loved me. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me. And I would never hurt your feeling or you. My whole goal in life is to protect you. And I love you to." Trunks said smiling.

"Really?!" I was so happy. Very happy I didn't know what to do. So I just jumped in Trunks' arms and started kissing him everywhere on his face.

"Woah! Slow down, there Chibi. We haven't made it to that stage, yet."

"Stage?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"There are alot of stages of being a couple. There's the first stage, kissing and hugging. The second stage, touching and feeling. The third stage, exploring and satifing. The fourth stage, the talk. And the very last stage sex. And it seems to me like you want to skip and get right to the fifth stage." He said.

"Well, I don't see why not." I said said blushing.

"Well, I don't want to rush things. And I don't want to hurt you so..." Trunks let the statement hang in the air. I understood. And I was very happy he considered waiting for me.

"So, can we cuddle?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. We hopped in his bed. And curled up together. And fell asleep.

Then next morning we woke up to find a younger looking version of our Dads in his room.

"Come you two. We need heirs to our throne." Vegeta said.

Me and Trunks looked at each other and we found ourself standing next to them proudly. I am happy. Not only do I get to be a princess (According to Vegeta) I get to be with Trunks for the rest of my natural life. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Yes, Masters (? x Bardock x Toma x ?)

_Sky: Hehehe, I have a good one for you guys. *Grins madly and starts laughing evilly*_

 _Bardock: Oh, boy._

 _Toma: O.O STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

* * *

 ** _Bardock's POV..._**

He walks into the room. It is stilled. No, one dear talks. If they do, they will face his wrath.

"So, it has occurred to me that the third class has went on strike. Bardock, is this true?" He said.

"Yes, it is. But with all do respect, sir, the Nobles have been treating us like shit. We will not stand for being their punching bags as we go out there and fight. Who goes to fight all of the missions for Frieza? Who fights all the wars between the planets? The third class. And I will not stand for us to be treated like shit!" I half said half yelled.

The crowd cheered me on. He looked at me. He wasn't happy to say the least. But nevertheless he stood up and pointed toward me.

"I will take the list of complains to the King and Queen to see how they rule on it. I will see you, Bardock, in my office when I return." He said.

 _'Shit! Just should keep your damn mouth shut. Now, your going to lose your job! Idiot!'_ I mentally cuss myself for my stupidity.

He turns to go to the stage office. After that I turn around. I can't believed I stood up for people. I don't even fucking like people.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I was about to kick anyone's ass who thinks they can't touch me but my eyes were met by teal.

"Kakarot? You saw that, didn't you?" I asked.

Kakarot shook his head. He smiled. And I kinda felt better. Kinda.

"Bardock, you are wanted in his office. Now." Gine says.

I look up as I slowly walk to the death of my job.

I open the door and close it blind me. The blinds are already closed so no one from the outside can see in. I am swiftly met with a fist to my unscarred cheek.

"What the hell was that? You fucking nuisance! You were suppose to say that everything was find with the third class but no. You decide to be righteous. You filthy dirty third class!" He screamed at me.

I thought he was upset. Boy, how right I was.

"I was just standing up to what I believe in." I said standing up, only to be knocked back down.

"I don't care. You should have listen to me. I should fire you from the army and release without pension. You ass crack."

"Please, don't let me go. I need the money. I'll do anything just please. I need this job."

"Anything? Huh?"

I'm suddenly wishing I didn't say that.

"Strip."

I look at him with a look that says, _'You damn funny, I ain't doing that shit!'_. He grabs me by my shirt and pulls me to his face. And whispers in my ear.

"Strip."

I'm doing this for my kids. And my mate. Not because I'm scared of this guy. Well, maybe that too but my pride had to draw the line somewhere.

I slowly began to strip. I am so upset I don't wear underwear anymore. I was stark naked in front of this guy.

"From now on refer to me as Master. Got it." He said.

"Yes, Master."

He unbelted his pants and let them slowly slide down off his waist a bit. To release his hard throbbing cock. Just the smell of his arousal made me hard. Well, I'm here. Might as well enjoy it.

"Suck me off."

"Yes, Master."

I have never did this before. I was always on the receiving end of things. Never the one to give away. So, I'll just improvise.

I put the head of his cock to my lips a start kissing it almost. I look up to see his reaction. His face is filled with lust. It gave me courage. I wrapped my tongue around the head of it. Swirling it around and around until I finally took the entire tip inside my mouth.

It was wonderful. The taste. Gods, now I see how my mate feels when does this to me. I start to bob my head up and down the length. He's so big I can barely fit half in my mouth.

"Don't forget the balls." He whispers.

I release his cock from my mouth and start to stroke his cock as I lick his balls. They weren't even hairy.

I was so horny from this, I unconsciously started to moan. Which probably made it better on him. I started to miss the taste of his cock so I left his balls to be fiddled with my hands as I started back sucking. I feel his balls kinds draw up so I knew he must have been close. I start to pull back off of it to let him cum And he pushes my face into his pubic hair.

Gods, his cock was almost ripping my throat apart. And I loved it. He was practically face fucking me. He came with a powerful shout. I was forced to swallow it. He finally let me go. And he fell to see knees.

"Tasty." I said breathlessly.

I hear clapping in the distance. I turn to look in the corner. And my eyes meet brown ones.

"Well, done. Bardock. You have certainly surprised me. For a second I thought you wouldn't go for it." He saids.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching you get fucked, of course. Now on with the main course." He said as he pulled his pants down.

He bent me over the desk and ripped my pants.

"Looks like someone is excited." He said as he gave me one good hit on my ass.

"Wait, what about my mate?" I asked.

"He's here too." He said point to the male tied up in the corner.

I look at him with sad eyes. Just as I was about to say something, the King enter me with the utmost force. He didn't take the time to let me adjust to his huge length. He just keeping going. I look up to find the guy I gave head to is back with vengeance.

I look up to see his face. And it was someone I knew.

"Pa...Pa...Paragus." I said between pants.

He just looked at me with a smile then he thrust his cock back into my mouth. What made matters worst, is when they let my mate, Toma, who didn't want to do it, help defile me.

Now I had two cock in my ass and one in my mouth. I couldn't take the stimulation. I came with a shout that was muffled by Paragus' cock.

Next King Vegeta came, then Paragus and last Toma.

They let us drop on the ground. I was tired. It looked at Toma and he looked pissed but not with me. Probably with himself. Then I was pulled up by my hair as was Toma.

"The third class will come out of their strike. And as long as me and my friend here is happy the Nobles will not be a problem. Understand?" King Vegeta said.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes, what?" Paragus teased.

"Yes, Master." Toma finished.

* * *

 _Bardock: O.O_

 _Toma: O.o_

 _King Vegeta: I don't think I read this right? O.O_

 _Paragus: *Throwing up* What the bloody hell, Sky?_

 _Sky: You didn't like it._

 _Bardock: I got ran by King Vegeta, Paragus, and Toma... Of course I liked it!_

 _King Vegeta: *has fainted*_

 _Paragus: *has fainted*_

 _Toma: Maybe we should play it out sometime._

 _Sky: Well, I think they liked it. Enjoy!_


End file.
